The Tale of Voronwë the Steadfast
by Rochwen
Summary: A vignette I made about the elf Voronwë who led Tuor to Gondolin and the sad tale that I read between the lines. Based mostly on the Lost Tale books. I liked this elf and decided he needed more recognition. R&R!


A/N: Mae govannen, mellon-nîn! This came to me while I was reading The Lost Tales Book 2. Voronwë's been a favourite character of mine for quite a while - supremely underwritten by the Great-One, Tolkien - and his story is quite sad. Here is the version as it comes in The Lost Tales, quite different from the one in the Silmarillion and Unfinished Tales, but I rather like this one better. :) Here ya go! Tell me what you think.  
  
~~~  
  
The Tale of Voronwë the Steadfast  
  
~~~  
  
My heart was beating a thunderous rhythm within my chest as I crouched, hiding, beside an ancient tree of oak. Thick bushes and bramble would hide me from unfriendly eyes and I could find some brief respite as I waited for the coming of my companions. Yet I did not dare let down my guard even for a moment and my body felt the rest little. My eyes never were on the same place for more than a single heartbeat, and I was refocusing constantly upon every sound and whisper of shadows about me. It was not the orcs I feared. Nay, for they were stupid and oftimes slow in the using of their senses. It would be very easy for me to slip away into the dark before they noticed my presence.  
  
Besides, they would not dare touch me even if they did find me. For they too were in fear of... Him. I shuddered and my eyes darted quickly around me, but he was not anywhere to be seen. I laughed uneasily at my own foolishness, yet my heart still held fear. Of course He would not be here! He would be foolish to leave His stronghold of Iron merely to punish one disobedient thrall like myself. I trembled, though there was no cold in the air about me. If I was caught, I realized, I would not be punished. It would be the torture of the Balrogs that faced me this time, for I was committing the forbidden. I was aiding the designs of the Valar.  
  
There had been another with me, another thrall to His will. Yet just hours ago his courage failed him and he left me alone, and he probably returned directly to His hands. I was afraid of being alone - there was no denying that. However I knew there was naught I could do of it, so I stayed still. Soon the others would come with the man Ulmo the god of the seas bid us lead to the secret city of the elves. Just thinking of the place sent a thrill of excitement up my spine. The city that even He does not know the whereabouts of! Tales told that free elves dwelt there, and any elf who knew His bond would be free as well if they made it there without being discovered. I allowed a small, rare smile to briefly cross my face. Aye, even if it cost me my life I would at least make an attempt at such freedom rather than spend the rest of it in slavery.  
  
I waited a time for my companions. It was night, and Ithil was at his zenith when I finally caught sight of them. They were clad in grey and moved as shadows over grass through the thin trees. I barely noticed their arrival. I stood up from my hiding place and stalked over to them. I saw fear in their eyes, and they constantly looked over their shoulders as if being pursued. I guessed what was making them on edge, so did not bother to ask them of it, because for the same reason myself I darted swift looks about me time and again.  
  
"Voronwë, where is Aeross?" asked one, the leader of these, as I drew close.  
  
"He has turned back," I answered. I saw that there were only elves among these, and I wondered at that. They had said they would lead the man to this place so that Aeross and I could bring him the rest of the way. "Where then is the man Tuor? Has something ill befallen him?"  
  
The elves shifted uneasily and shared guilty glances.  
  
"He is somewhere behind us. We are going to follow Aeross. If it be the will of the Valar, then of a surety he shall make it to Gondolin eventually."  
  
I gaped upon them with shock. They, too, were leaving me?  
  
"What is it you say you will do, Mallinn?" I ask, scoffing at the speaker. "There is no way in the name of the lady that a mere mortal could pass through the lands of Melko unhampered by the orcs, let alone the fact that it be impossible for he to find the secret way to Gondolin! Why would you then leave him?"  
  
Mallinn lowered his eyes in shame yet he made not a move, nor did the others.  
  
"Be that as it may I have done my part, I deem, and I do not have a mind to face the wrath of Melko if he learns of this, and the others here are of like mind with me."  
  
I felt anger and fear rise up in my heart as I turned my eyes to the others. They would not meet my gaze and in so doing verified Mallinn's words. I gulped down the lump that rose in my throat.  
  
"Shame on you all!" I growled, trying to sound angrier than I felt, for I did not thoroughly blame them for turning back from such a dangerous task. "For leaving a son of man to his death so as to save your own skins. And now you will walk back into the palm of Melko's blackened hand so that he can do with you as he will, and has he not been known to hand over one of the Noldo on a whim to the orcs or the Balrogs to torture, as they will, to keep them happy? You will face death whichever way you turn! Would you not risk somewhat to find freedom in Gondolin?"  
  
"We have neither the courage nor the strength that you bear, Voronwë," another told me with great sadness in his eyes. "For, lo! we have been thralls far longer than thee, Bronweg, and many of our brothers have fallen already to Mandos from doing such deeds as we have done, and we are afraid to follow. Mayhap you might bring Tuor to safety in Gondolin, and in so doing find peace yourself, but we might not though it be our shame to admit it."  
  
And so I stood in sadness as they moved on, back to our master whom we hate and fear more than aught else. There were tears in my eyes, for I knew that they had a fate sad and without hope. The one that had spoken last to me gave me a sad smile before bidding me farewell and leaving with the others. I did not say a word, instead stayed riveted to the spot. I did not know what to do. I was torn between following them and treading the safer and more painful road or to turn to the one that held dangers and fears abundant, yet could have freedom in store for me at the end. I wavered, and then turned to walk down the direction that the other elves had come from. Once more I was alone at the edge of the lands of Melko.  
  
Though, I told myself, I was not to be alone for long, for I went off in search of Tuor. I remember well the day I joined the escort that watched over that one strange man. Mallinn had come to me, telling me that he was doing the bidding of Ulmo to lead the man to the Stone City. He said that he knew not why, but that man had a strange fate concerning the Noldoli, and that we had to help him in any way we could. I then put in my lot by joining in with them, and had not met Tuor yet, though had espied him a couple of times from afar as I walked with Aeross. We made sure that none of Melko's servants hampered his progress. He did not look special. He perhaps was taller than the other men I have seen in my lifetime, which were few. His hair was dark and wild-looking, and he was clad in bear skins.  
  
I found him not far into my search. He looked a little uncertain of his surroundings, and he went slowly. I kept my movement silent and my presence unknown as I followed him. I knew that if I sook to lead him I would probably bring us both far astray, for I was not as knowledgeable of the land as my comrades had been. I knew Mallinn's words were true in one thing. The Valar's influence was strong upon his wary steps, for he was in the best of my knowledge going the most likely way towards the city of Stone, and was not heading for danger at the least. Tuor's courage and determination was surprising to me, for I have not seen anyone that was so without hope as he that trudged on so dauntlessly. So I observed him during the nights of our journeying.  
  
We were crossing a land of rolling hills of grey grass and pleasant dales, though my eyes saw no beauty as I was constantly watching for sign of danger and was in fear of being found out by Melko. I kept myself as hidden as possible. So the more I cursed when Tuor out of uncertainty climbed out upon hills and high places to spy for signs that told him where he was or where he should be doing. I was tempted to yell out and tell him that he was endangering himself, but I knew it was in vain. I knew that Melko had many eyes and of a surety by now knew of Tuor's traipsing through his lands. So one night I gathered my scant courage and came up to the strangely fated man. He was sitting beside a rushing stream and his head was bowed in weariness. I saw a sad longing in his face and I crept up nearly to his ear. He did not see me. My heart went out for the sad man, for I saw the sea longing in his eyes. I had not known that those of the aftercomers had such longings.  
  
"O Tuor, think not that you will never see your desire one day!" I said, and he spun his head to look at me with wide eyes full of surprise. I smiled despite myself. "Arise now, and behold! I will not leave you as my brothers did. I am not of the road-learned of the Noldoli, and I did not join the band of your escort 'till late. Yet of old I have heard whispers and sayings amidst the weariness of thralldom concerning a city where Noldoli might be free, could they find the hidden way thereto. And we twain should without a doubt find the road to that city of stone, where is the freedom of the Gondothlim!"  
  
And then there shone hope within the blue eyes of Tuor amid the surprise as he beheld me, and I smiled upon him.  
  
"And gladly would I recieve your help!" he said, and he jumped to his feet to face me. He was taller than me, I realized, and was a little surprised though showed it not. "For I deemed myself lost and was pondering to return to the sea which I love just moments ago. What is your name?"  
  
I let my smile change to one of amusement. I decided I liked the strange man.  
  
"My name is Voronwë, or Bronweg," I answered. "Though I would have you call me by the first, for so those who know me well do. Now we must go on, for Melko's spies are numerous here, and 'tis not safe to tarry along the road!" 


End file.
